Une histoire de Gawain
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Gawain est beau, Gawain est charismatique, Gawain est courageux. Mais Gawain s'intéresse un peu trop à Galahad et cela agace prodigieusement Merlin.


**Résumé : **Gawain est beau, Gawain est charismatique, Gawain est courageux. Mais Gawain s'intéresse un peu trop à Galahad et cela agace prodigieusement Merlin.

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec encore un nouvel OS sur ces deux-là. Et j'en ai encore un sous le coude, qu'il faut que je retravaille un peu. Ce film m'inspire décidément beaucoup. J'avais plusieurs heures de train ce weekend pour retourner chez mes parents et vous seriez peut-être surprit de savoir à quel point il est difficile d'écrire des scènes classées M dans un train, tout en gardant une expression parfaitement neutre.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

**Une histoire de Gawain**

* * *

Merlin observait la pièce en silence, son regard balayant les nombreux visages présents, mettant sans mal un nom sur chaque individu, accompagné d'un pseudonyme qui les identifiait en tant que Kingsmen. Le brouhaha constant des conversations lui paraissait presque lointain, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un masque inexpressif qu'il reprenait par réflexe chaque fois qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

La plupart des individus étaient vêtus d'un élégant costume deux ou trois pièces, selon les préférences de chacun et l'alcool coulait au rythme de conversations enjouées.

-Sourit un peu ou je vais finir par croire que tu désapprouves le choix que tu as pu faire.

Merlin releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent aisément avec affection en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme qui l'avait interpelé.

-J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, admit-il.

Il accepta le verre que l'individu lui tendit, le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

-Que fais-tu ici, Harry ? s'enquit-il ensuite. A peine quelques minutes, tu étais en train de tenter de débaucher notre nouveau Gawain.

Harry, de son nom de code Galahad, éclata de rire.

-Le débaucher ? répéta-t-il. Crois-moi, Gawain n'a pas besoin de moi dans ce domaine. Il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, lui confia Merlin. Son enthousiasme me rappelle étrangement celui d'un certain Galahad à ses débuts.

Harry sourit avec amusement par-dessus son verre de cognac.

-À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que cela est une mauvaise chose. Et je n'étais pas si fougueux et insupportable.

Merlin ne put que hausser un sourcil, tandis que son attention était à présent dirigée vers l'homme qui venait tout juste de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Au premier coup d'œil, ce nouveau Gawain présentait un profil pour le moins anodin. Originaire de Londres, provenant d'une famille de classe moyenne, plutôt doué pour les études bien que n'ayant jamais réellement manifesté un intérêt quelconque pour ces dernières. Une chevelure brune aux boucles indisciplinées – retenue là en catogan, encadrait un visage aux traits élégants, complété par un regard sombre et pétillant.

Mais là encore, cela n'avait rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Au fil des années, Merlin avait appris qu'il fallait plus que de l'intelligence et un beau visage pour faire un parfait Kingsman. Et lorsque l'homme s'était présenté en compagnie des autres postulants pour le profil de Gawain, il avait tout de suite songé que ce jeune homme ne ferait pas long feu.

Bien mal lui en avait pris. Cet homme avait peu à peu franchi les étapes, dépassé les challenges qui s'étaient présentés à lui, faisant preuve de courage, de ténacité et même d'un étonnant esprit d'équipe. Et pourtant, il s'était avéré être un flirt incorrigible, poursuivant aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Merlin lui-même avait dû repousser ses avances à plusieurs reprises.

-Il va devoir s'assagir, déclara-t-il. Il ne pourra continuer à poursuivre tant de conquêtes potentielles.

Le ton de Merlin s'était durci et il s'en redit compte quand il s'aperçut du haussement de sourcils de son compagnon.

-Que vois-je, Merlin ? le taquina l'homme. Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton trop rapide pour être complètement sincère.

Il était pourtant vrai qu'il n'avait guère apprécié la proximité entre Gawain et son compagnon. Harry et lui entretenaient depuis plusieurs années une relation étrange, faite de nuits passionnées et sans lendemain. Il n'aurait pu réellement considérer Harry comme son partenaire. Ils étaient plus des amants occasionnels. Mais un lien particulier les unissait toutefois, une affection qu'ils n'étaient jusqu'alors pas parvenus à définir. Il savait qu'Harry voyait d'autres hommes. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment caché. Mais chaque fois qu'une de ses conquêtes était évoquée, Merlin ne pouvait réprimer la jalousie qui bouillait en lui, accompagné d'un malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la main d'Harry se posa sur son avant-bras. Et sa poigne se resserra davantage sur son verre de cognac, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

Il tressaillit en sentant le souffle de l'homme lui chatouiller l'oreille gauche. Cette proximité était troublante et surtout inappropriée vis-à-vis du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et de la compagnie dont ils bénéficiaient.

-Si j'avais su comment tu réagirais, j'aurais tenté une approche bien plus tôt, lui confia Harry. Tu es adorable.

Adorable ?

Merlin le fusilla du regard.

De tous les qualificatifs qui existaient, il avait fallu qu'Harry choisisse de lui attribuer le terme d'adorable ?

Il était un Kingsman, une machine de guerre surentraînée, un puits de connaissances sans fond. Il était tout sauf adorable.

-Et tu sais parfaitement que tes regards noirs ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, continua son amant. Cela ne me donne qu'encore plus envie de te prendre, là, tout de suite, dans cette pièce.

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés de manière à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse les comprendre. Merlin avait soudainement chaud, très chaud. Et il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer à tout observateur extérieur la raison du rouge prononcé qui colorait ses joues.

-Tu es insupportable, siffla-t-il.

Il balaya la salle du regard, s'assurant que personne n'ai surpris un traitre mot de leur conversation. Ce n'était pas que de telles relations étaient interdites, mais Merlin était un homme plutôt discret qui appréciait de ne pas dévoiler à tous sa vie privée. Et cela incluait sa liaison avec l'étrange énergumène qui se tenait à sa gauche.

-Mais je sais que tu m'aimes ainsi, répliqua Harry.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais Merlin se garda bien de l'admettre.

Il jeta au contraire un regard noir en direction du jeune Gawain, espérant lui faire comprendre que Galahad était avant tout chasse gardée.

-Cesse de le dévisager ainsi. Il va se demander ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour s'attirer ton courroux, fit Harry à son oreille.

-C'est un jeune homme intelligent. Il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

Il sourit avec satisfaction lorsque Gawain fronça les sourcils à son attention à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Voilà. Maintenant il l'a remarqué, confirma Harry. Souhaites-tu que je lui expliquer ou bien préfères-tu t'en charger ?

Merlin secoua la tête puis soupira, s'arrachant à l'observation du nouveau chevalier.

-Tu sais bien que je préfère rester discret, déclara-t-il.

-Et tu ne le resteras pas longtemps si tu fixes les nouveaux venus de cette manière, rétorqua son amant.

Il rit légèrement.

-Non pas que cela me dérange, ajouta Harry. Tu es très séduisant lorsque tu es jaloux.

Lorsque Merlin posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de son amant, il ne put que déglutir. Il connaissait parfaitement ce regard, cette expression mêlant désir et anticipation. Et il savait également qu'il était perdu. Il était tout simplement incapable de lui résister. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Harry lui prit le verre des mains, pour le poser sur une des tables avoisinantes.

-Que dirais-tu de nous éclipser un instant ? lui murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

Merlin ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de regagner le contrôle de son cœur et de sa respiration, qui s'étaient inexorablement accélérés. Mais comme chaque fois, il ne parvint qu'à acquiescer lentement, son corps ignorant parfaitement les injonctions de sa conscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry le dévisageait avec un regard victorieux. Et ce fut Merlin qui le prit par la main, les emmenant tous les deux à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il allait faire ravaler à cet homme son regard satisfait, foi de Kingsman. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, il eut brièvement conscience du haussement de sourcil de Gawain à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais il oublia bien vite cela lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, des lèvres embrassant les siennes avec une passion qui le surprit à peine.

C'était toujours ainsi. Cette tension, cette attirance avait toujours existé entre eux. Ils étaient tels des aimants qui se tournaient autour, créaient des étincelles, jusqu'à ce que la force d'attraction soit trop difficile à supporter et les entraine dans une nouvelle nuit passionnée.

Sauf qu'il ne faisait actuellement pas nuit et que le dos de Merlin n'était pas confortablement installé sur un lit. La rugosité du mur derrière lui était presque désagréable, mais pas au point de causer un inconfort insupportable. C'était davantage un élément troublant qui ne cessait de lui rappeler l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Harry les avait attirés dans un recoin sombre du couloir et un chevalier qui sortirait de la salle ne les verrait pas au premier abord. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de s'éterniser. Ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Merlin ne perdit pas de temps. Une main glissa dans les cheveux de son amant, approfondissant le baiser, mordillant au passage la lèvre inférieure de l'homme. Et tandis que le gémissement d'Harry vibrait contre ses lèvres, Merlin laissa son autre main s'égarer sur la ceinture de l'homme, défaisant aisément cette dernière.

-Tu es bien impatient, souffla Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Mais Merlin ne prit pas le temps de répondre à cette remarque. Ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de la gorge de l'homme, retraçant sa tempe, dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Merlin pouvait sentir le cœur d'Harry battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement intime dans le simple fait d'avoir le torse d'Harry collé au sien, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson avec une même envie, celle de se laisser porter par leurs émotions.

Merlin ravala les larmes qui menacèrent soudainement d'envahir son visage. Il était perdu et il commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de cet homme. Et il passerait certainement le restant de sa vie à espérer qu'il existe quelque chose de plus entre eux.

Sa main se figea sur la ceinture d'Harry, tandis que ses lèvres restaient immobiles sur sa tempe.

II bascula la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de calmer la tempête d'émotions qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

-Merlin ?

Il releva les yeux pour se perdre dans les prunelles sombres de celui qui l'avait capturé corps et âme.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Et je suis désolé.

Il tenta ensuite de se dégager, souhaitant s'enfuir le plus loin possible et ne pas être témoin de l'incompréhension de l'homme. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

Un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque la main d'Harry se positionna sur son bas-ventre, le caressant lentement par-dessus la barrière de son pantalon. Son bassin s'arqua par réflexe, encourageant l'homme à poursuivre cette délicieuse torture. Et lorsqu'Harry tomba à genoux devant lui, Merlin n'osa même pas protester ou même lui demander s'il avait bien saisi son aveu antérieur. Il ne put que fermer les yeux lorsque les mains de son amant glissèrent sous ses vêtements pour se refermer sur le centre de son désir.

Il mordit par réflexe sa lèvre inférieure, tentant d'étouffer ses gémissements. L'intégralité des Kingsmen étaient à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne pouvait se permettre de…

Un jappement de surprise lui échappa quand les lèvres d'Harry se déposèrent sur lui, le capturant dans un étau chaud et étroit qui manquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Ses mains glissèrent sur le cuir chevelu de son amant, agrippant ses mèches brunes, l'incitant à poursuivre ce supplice. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elle-même en de légers soubresauts qui ne faisaient rien pour calmer la tension qui s'installait toujours plus en lui et qui n'allait plus tarder à atteindre le point de rupture.

Il baissa les yeux, rencontrant le regard clairement amusé d'Harry – celui qu'il lui réservait toujours dans de telles situations. Harry appréciait tout particulièrement de le voir perdre le contrôle, briser la façade sévère que Merlin avait créée autour de lui. Mais cette fois, une étincelle différente avait rejoint l'amusement. Une ombre bien présente, qui renforçait la tension qui régnait dans ses yeux sombres. Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard, observant chaque réaction, appréciant chaque murmure, chaque gémissement. Et tandis que le rythme de ses lèvres s'accélérait de plus en plus, Merlin ne tarda pas à s'abandonner complètement.

Il se mordit violemment la main lorsqu'il vint dans un murmure étouffé, les yeux d'Harry ne quittant pas son visage.

Il mit plusieurs longues secondes à regagner la réalité et lorsqu'Harry se releva et le serra contre lui, il ne put que s'accrocher à ses épaules, appréciant la chaleur de cette étreinte.

-Pourquoi ? parvint-il à murmurer ensuite.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'Harry lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Les lèvres de l'homme avaient encore le goût amer de sa délivrance. Mais ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. C'était plutôt une impression d'appartenance, qui ne faisait rien pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot, déclara Harry. Tu te dis intelligent, mais tu n'es même pas capable de réaliser à quel point je tiens à toi.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir, faisant sursauter les deux amants qui s'empressèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Merlin reboutonna en hâte son pantalon, le rouge aux joues. Aucun des deux ne bougea pourtant. Lorsqu'un individu avança dans leur direction, les deux hommes se tendirent et Merlin jura à mi-voix en découvrant l'identité de l'intrus. Le nouvellement adoubé Gawain leur décerna un sourire lorsqu'il passa devant eux, l'amusement évident sur son beau visage.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, souffla Harry lorsque le jeune homme eut disparu, il me semble qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressé par Lancelot ou Léon.

Merlin lui frappa l'épaule pour seule réponse, enfouissant ensuite son visage contre le torse de l'homme.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous dénicher un endroit plus calme, suggéra ensuite Harry. Il me semble que ton bureau n'est pas très loin ?

Le murmure qui suivit fut suffisant pour qu'Harry prenne cela comme un signe d'acquiescement et les deux hommes disparurent bien vite du couloir. Dans un recoin sombre, le jeune Gawain éclata de rire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Merlin avait été un homme intransigeant et sévère lors du processus de sélection, mais il allait à présent pouvoir le taquiner sans cesse. Il avait soudainement vraiment hâte qu'on lui confie ses premières missions.

**FIN**


End file.
